Everybody Has A Price
by Thee Britty
Summary: “Everybody has a price, Rebecca and his was death,” Cody hissed at her before she left the interrogation room. CodyxBeckyxLittle Ted Sorta Few-short for Priceless Legacy BECKY!
1. Chapter 1: He was priceless

**Disclaimer: I own nobody in this...**

**Author's Note: This is for Becky. It's different and I sort of like it. It's going to be a two-shot. This chapter and then the court date. No, I don't really know anything about the law except what I watch on Law and Order: SVU. And yes, as you can tell Cody DID kill Ted Jr. The next chapter should be a bit better written but I had to get this off my mind and typed up. Becky, I'm sorry that I had to kill him off but I'll write another one that's happier; I promise.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You can't keep me here," Cody said in a smug manner as he sat in the in the small room behind a table as the officer sat in front of him.

"Oh, I can't?" he smirked.

"You have no evidence tying me to the murder," he said and rested his hands behind his hands as he looked at the cop in front of him.

The cop stood up, slammed his hands down on the table, and leaned over it a little to look the young wrestling star in the eyes. He could see the smug look that Cody had in his eyes and to the cop it said that he had done but even if he had, the cop had no real evidence in the murder and what had happened.

"Then how come your wife's clothing was all over Ted's house?" the officer asked.

The question made Cody tense up and he too stood up and got eye level with the officer. He didn't like what the officer was insinuating either.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'd advise you to shut up," Cody hissed.

Cody's reaction to the question made the officer smirk and he leaned back a little, knowing he had hit a sore spot with the young Runnels. The officer rubbed his chin and studied the man in question. He had it figured out in his mind but there was one piece missing; the wife. A call had come in about two hours ago from a woman, who sounded like she was crying. She had reported a murder and the address of where she was but then before she could get anything else out, the line was cut off.

When the police officers arrived on the scene, the place was trashed and it looked like the culprit had done a pretty good job at covering his tracks. The tv was smashed on the ground, the couch was tipped over along with the coffee table and chairs; there wasn't one thing unturned or broken. That wasn't as bad as the scene in the bedroom; there was blood all over the place; on the bed and the walls and then even in the master bathroom, where the body was found. Ted DiBiase Jr.'s body was in the bathtub and he looked to have suffered a painful death as there were multiple stab wounds in his chest and stomache. In the bedroom, they also found a used condom and they bagged it up and took it to the lab to get the DNA off of it.

"You know we found a used condom on the floor of Ted's bedroom," the officer said, trying to make small talk.

"So? Maybe Ted liked to have whores over," Cody spat in a venomous tone.

"We found your wife's DNA on it as well," the officer said raising an eyebrow.

Cody shifted uncomfortably in his seat but clenched his jaw and remained quiet. There was a knock on the mirrored window and the officer stood up and walked out.

"Don't go anywhere," he commented with a smirk before disappearing out of the room.

He walked into the little examining room and looked at his Captain and the Captain sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"His wife's here; she wants to see him," his captain said.

"Well, let her see him and then we need to question her," the officer said.

The captain nodded and walked out into the main office of the station where Becky Runnels sat in a chair with tears running down her face. Her black hair was down and she wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The captain walked over to her in a slow pace, not knowing what she had been through; if anything.

"Mrs. Runnels?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

"You can see your husband now," he told her in a gentle tone.

She nodded her head and stood up then followed the officer to the room and he opened the door for her. She walked in after mumbling a soft 'thank you' to him. Cody lifted his head up and saw his wife walk in. He made no movement to get up and walk over to her.

"Cody, what are we going to do?" Becky asked the fear in her voice evident.

"We're not going to do anything, and shut up, Rebecca; they can hear you," he hissed at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Cody, Ted is dead; you killed him," she whimpered softly.

"Rebecca, shut up; I did not," he snapped at her again.

She opened her mouth to say something again but the look on Cody's face made her think twice before she closed her mouth. She wrapped her arms around her body and sniffled.

"I'm scared, Cody," she sniffled.

"Then you shouldn't have been sleeping with him or cheating on me," Cody said standing up and finally walking over to his wife.

She backed up until her back was pressed up against the wall. She had never been scared of Cody, ever in her life until this moment. The look in his eyes was no longer happy or carefree but was cold as ice.

"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about your little affair that you've been having with Ted? Did you think that I was that stupid, Rebecca?" Cody hissed at his wife, his tone growing more venomous with every word. "You played me like a fool, Rebecca, and Ted got what he deserved but you, you haven't even begun to pay for your sins."

Becky yelped a little as Cody grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. She tried to jerk her hand away from his grip but it only caused him to grip tighter.

"Cody, I'm s-s-sorry," she stammered as she tried repeatedly to get her wrist out of his strong grip.

"You're sorry?" Cody laughed. "You'll be sorry when I get out of this place."

He let her wrist go and walked back over to the table and took a seat again. He smirked a little as he thought the events that had occurred earlier. Of course he had done and right in front of her after finding them in bed together. He covered his tracks well; disposed of the knife where he knew nobody would find it and made sure he washed his hands in a public bathroom not to far away from the crime scene. He even made Becky come with him into the men's restroom so that she couldn't get away from him and do something stupid and then they went home. He had left her alone in their bedroom for only a few minutes as he went to get something and when he came back, she was on the phone reporting the murder. He glanced up from the table and met her eyes.

"Everybody has a price, Rebecca and his was death," Cody hissed at her before she left the interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2: What Really Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story.**

**Author's Note: Probably not the story you wanted on Valentine's Day Becky but I will be writing a Valentine's Day Party one-shot like I did for the Christmas Party one. It should be up by tonight if nothing goes wrong, which is likely to happen. I hate my laptop. Anyways, I hope you like this as thie story has changed from a two-shot to like a five or six shot.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

They quickly ushered her into an empty interrogation room and had her sit down on the other side of the table, facing the two way mirror. She sniffled and looked down at the stainless steel top of the table and wrapped her arms around her middle. The room seemed ice cold like a freezer would be in a restaurant. She didn't look up as they asked her if she wanted something to drink, she just sat there staring at the cold steel top of the table

"Mrs. Runnels?" the officer asked, noticing the look in her eyes as she stared at the table top.

She looked up at him, her eyes blank and emotionless despite the redness that filled her eyes, due to all the crying she had done in the past hour or so. The officer felt sorry for her and couldn't even begin to fathom what she had been through. Her husband had seemingly gone psycho and what he thinks but cannot prove, killed young Ted DiBiase Jr.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you about this but I need to question you about what had happened tonight," the officer said a soft tone to his voice as he felt sorry for the young woman.

She nodded her head and turned her attention back down to the steel top of the table. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to cover for Cody or just be honest and tell the truth. She still loved Cody but she was scared of him now and didn't know what to do if she did have to go home with him after this night.

"What happened in Ted DiBiase's house, Becky?" the officer asked as he watched her stare at the table top.

"I-I went over there to talk to him—about the up and coming storyline that we were going to have in the WWE," she paused a minute, as she had made up her mind to cover for Cody. "I had walked into his house, pretty used to being over there because he was—is Cody's best friend and I saw the place trashed and I had a weird feeling that something bad had happened but I just figured that Ted got drunk again and lost control of his temper. He had a temper, you know that?"

She brought her eyes to look at the officer. She forced a smile on her face to make her story more believable. It was true, Ted didn't have a temper but not when he was drunk but how would the officer know that? He wouldn't unless he was a stalker of some sort and Becky highly doubted that. He was a police officer; he wasn't supposed to be a stalker or anything that would be considered against the law in the long run.

"Well, he did have a bad temper and I had shouted his name several times but only to receive no answer from him so I had made my way up to his room and I shouted his name once more before I pushed his door open and that's when I saw the blood that was all over his bedroom and I was instantly worried but I walked deeper into Ted's bedroom and walked into the bathroom and I saw his body. I didn't know what to do so I went to my house and I started to cry because Ted was also one of my close friends and from my bedroom, I called the police," Becky said with a brave face on.

She didn't know if her story was believable or not but it was the best she could come up with. She loved Cody and would do anything to protect him from going to prison or even getting the death penalty. She didn't know if she could live a life without him and she didn't want to live life without him; even after everything that had happened.

"Where was Cody through all of this?" the officer questioned, not really believing her story but had no other option but to believe her.

"He was at home and he was really upset when I told him that his best friend was dead. He doesn't do well when anybody he cares for dies which is why he is as angry and cold as he is," Becky explained, half heartedly. "He blames himself for not being able to stop this from happening. Cody believes that some deranged psycho had done this."

She resisted the urge to laugh at that last little part. Of course a deranged psycho had done this but the psycho had just happened to be her husband. She knew that he had found out about the affair that she had been having with Ted but she didn't do anything to stop the affair nor did she tell Cody straight out about the affair, even after she knew that he had found out. She knew that Cody wouldn't let her have it both ways and she had grown quite comfortable in the lifestyle that she had created.

"Are you sure?" the officer said, a skeptical look on his face. The story seemed believable and why would she lie to cover her husband if he was indeed psycho? The officer's mind was slowly being changed to believe that Cody was innocent.

"Yes, officer. I think Cody needs to go home…with me to grieve with the loss of his best friend," she said with that brave face still plastered on her face. She had no clue what Cody had planned for when they got home and she didn't care to think about it either; she just wanted to go home with her husband.

"Okay, you can go wait in the other room while I go get Cody and let him go," the officer said, standing up. Becky nodded and stood up too, feeling slightly guilty about the fool proof lie she had told.

Becky walked out of the interrogation room and walked back over to the chair that she had been sitting in just about an hour or so before. She sat back down, waiting for Cody to come out of the interrogation room that they were keeping him in. She wanted to see his face, despite the cold, hatred look that now filled his eyes. He would always be her husband no matter what he looked like or what she had done. She stood up when she saw Cody walk out and towards her. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she tried to read his face and what he was feeling but it was as if he was a blank slate and couldn't be read.

"Ready to go?" she asked as he reached her side.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he said, his voice emotionless and cold as ice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the police station without another word.


End file.
